


Comfort

by 0ra0ra0ra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ra0ra0ra/pseuds/0ra0ra0ra
Summary: com·fort/ˈkəmfərt/noun2.the easing or alleviation of a person's feelings of grief or distress.--or, atsu is overstimulated and finds a calm place
Relationships: atsu/naoki, hinted atsu/ran
Kudos: 1





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> got bored and wrote this oops

atsu could hardly breathe. it felt like his gut was being wrenched from his unwilling body, as onlookers stared at his fidgeting form. the shouting was so loud, the sun far too bright. was he breathing? his chest was heaving, but his lungs seemingly repulsed any oxygen that could enter. his fingers were twitching, despite his best efforts to keep still. his arms were hitting his sides, unable to stop moving. his heart felt like the taiko his sister sometimes played, loud and impossible for him to control. vaguely, he can feel the touch of some probable good samaritan. if he weren't so panicked, maybe he wouldn't recoil at the very feeling of their skin. he could normally mask better than this; he was  _ better than this.  _

yet, when the stranger touched him, he lost it even more. he bolted from the scene, unable to really know where he's going. if only ran were here, he'd know what to do. or at least, he'd be able to calm down. however, he's so utterly  _ alone _ here and everything is  _ too bright, too loud, too much. _

atsu ran for a while, until he was wheezing and unable to run any further. his fists acted against his will, shaking and tapping his head as he tried to catch his breath. he needed quiet, darkness. he lifted his gaze, trying to recognize any possibilities. immediately, he saw exactly what he needed. 

a tiny tea house, separated from the other buildings in town. everything about it screamed of comfort, of calm. with heavy feet, atsu brought himself inside. 

the interior was just as the outside suggested. small, but comfortable. there was only one person within, a young man who seemed to be running the tea house. he looked up as atsu entered, ready to greet him, only to frown when he saw how frazzled atsu was. he stood up and carefully approached. 

_ "would you… like a table, sir?" _

atsu quickly nodded, not making eye contact while trying to calm his flailing limbs. the male in front of him seemed to realize that atsu wasn't intentionally doing this, so he smiled and showed him to a small table.

_ "i'll get you some tea, hm? and you can stay here until you calm down." _

he lowered his voice to a whisper, surprising atsu with how calming it was. atsu looked at his chest and nodded, as his body slowly decided to stop panicking. it started in his chest when the other male left. his heart gradually slowed in it's pace, finally allowing oxygen into his lungs. from there, his limbs stopped tingling, and his eyes stopped stinging. with another shuddering breath, atsu was able to fully slump in his seat, the episode over. the sound of a kettle and cups setting on the table brought his attention forward.

_ "is it alright if i sit with you? i'd hate to leave you alone after…" _

atsu didn't know what to call his episodes either, so he nodded to answer the first part. 

_ "my name is naoki, and i own this tea house. may i ask your name?" _

_ "...atsuko. author." _

he spoke in clipped sentences, knowing he couldn't just answer in gestures. naoki, as he now knew his name was, nodded, not seeming to mind his bluntness. 

_ "it's quite the pleasure, atsuko." _

it was odd, the way this man put him at ease. normally, only ran could achieve such a feat, managing to calm the storm that can be atsu's mind. however, opposite of him, this stranger was managing something similar. 

quietly, they sat together for an hour; naoki nursing his own tea and refilling atsuko's when it got low. when it was time to go, naoki already seemed to know. he carefully took atsuko's cup and his own and took them away. he returned before atsu opened the front door.

_ "if you ever need another break, you are welcome here, atsuko-san." _


End file.
